It's Time
by Tazumi Hanako
Summary: "Hanako!" called a voice as She turned around to fair her white haired partner and the pink feline with her fur tied up in a side pony tail. "Marley and Toshi!" Hanako said as Toshirou glared."Don't call me Toshi." He commanded.OcXOc


Me- ok, I decided to rewrite the one story but instead of a cross over it will stay as pure fairy tail with my ocXoc pairing. I created a new oc character that has similar magic to what Juliet had, but because of the stories going around about a possible new female dragon slayer, she was born. So enjoy her story and how she met everyone in Fairy tail with side stories of your favorite couples in fairy tail like nalu, Gruvia, Gerza, and some Gavi. Enjoy!

**It's Time**

Chapter 1: The beginning

It wasn't a very pleasant day; the rain wouldn't stop falling down from the sky as it crashed into the pavement. A young girl of about four looked around town she lived as she waited for her parents to return with the groceries. Her brother whom was twelve was watching her as she played with her pink tails in her hair. He loved his little sister and promised that he would never leave her for any reason, but he also knew that keeping a promise like that was impossible.

The girl silenced herself as she watched a figure approach there house. She felt uncomfortable as he came closer to them with a look that could kill.

"Hanako, go inside now!" Her brother exclaimed as Hanako listened to her brother and ran inside.

"So you are the son of Ai and Mamoru, Haru." The man spoke as the man formed electricity in his palms.

"You must be the man my parents warned me about, Raidon." Haru spoke as he dodged the lightning that flew from his enemy's palm.

"Oh, so you've heard of me." Raidon grinned as Haru attacked with his plant magic. The flowers grew up as they changed into fly traps and attacked Raidon whom dodged the attacks gracefully.

"I have and I know you're after my sister because of a prophecy that makes no sense."

"It does, and I cannot allow Dragon Slayer magic to be alive any longer." Raidon announced as Ai and Mamoru appeared.

"Haru, take your sister and leave this place, and no matter what, don't let her die." Ai exclaimed as she attacked Raidon with her water magic with the help of Mamoru's flame magic.

Haru stood for a moment before nodding his head in hesitation as he picked up his sister and ran while Hanako called out for her parents as they were slashed through with Raidon's lightning blade.

"MOM, DAD!" She cried as her brother kept running until they were no longer seen.

It had been years since that faithful day and Hanako had grown up as a beautiful woman and was trained as a Plant Dragon Slayer by her foster parent Riko, a plant dragon whom took care of her ever since her brother disappeared when she four. She trained with her four a few years before she disappeared without her being able to finish her training completely. Hanako has been searching for her brother and Riko since, but she found a new family in Fairy tail, and she truly believed that she would find them someday.

Now she lived with the Fairy Tail Guild and got her first guild mark on her right arm with a green color to it. She even changed her hair style throughout the years, at first in brunette pink tails, then to pink tails with some of the hair let down, to just laying flat with her bangs covers some of her right eye. Things have changes for the better and she was finally at peace with herself, and it always helped when Toshirou and Marley were always there for her. That was her team and she loved them.

"Hanako!" called a voice as She turned around to fair her white haired partner and the pink feline with her fur tied up in a side pony tail.

"Marley and Toshi!" Hanako said as Toshirou glared.

"Don't call me Toshi." He commanded as Hanako sighed at his reluctance to the name. He reminded her of Natsu on occasions but Toshirou was his own person and she loved him to death. He was the first person to welcome her to Fairy Tail, and Marley was right beside him for that. His type of magic was Musical type and he was able to play any instrument which allowed notes to hit a target and make them immobile and cause serious hearing problems at that.

"I was looking at a lot of new job descriptions so which one would be a good choice, the one that requires a maid, or the Coplay café?" Hanako smiled as Toshirou stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Those are not at all my type of jobs." Toshirou spoke as he imagined himself in a pirate costume with Hanako as the first mate, and Marley as a doctor.

"You picked the job last time so I wanted to do something laid back this time." Hanako explained while Toshirou shrugged.

"Why, your magic power is pretty cool and it's always fun to see in fights until you get upset that the plants are getting hurt and then you just use your fists and that's even cooler." Toshirou said as Marley flew over to Hanako whom caught her and snuggled against her cheek.

"Marley would like to this job right?" Hanako questioned as she smirked knowing that if Marley said yes it was either one of the two she picked out.

"Aye?" Marley spoke as Hanako and Toshirou stared at their cute teammate.

"You picked that up from Happy didn't you?" Hanako questioned while Marley nodded her head, preferring to be silent then talk.

"All we need, another Happy." Toshirou spoke grimacing.

"It's not that bad, but you should really pick a job, maid or Cosplay?" She spoke as Toshirou thought about it and read the two jobs to himself. Both jobs looked promising, but the maid one urged him to no end. There was no way in hell that his partner was going to dress up as a maid for some pervert, but if they went to the Cosplay café, the guys would be ogling her there too. Hanako lacked in the breast department unlike Lucy who was gifted, but she was pretty cute and a knock out, literally. She could knock out him if she really wanted to but even she came against her own weaknesses like transportation which every Dragon Slayer seemed to have, but she also couldn't swim which was even worse. If she ever went swimming and Toshirou didn't know about it than she'd be gone, and it wouldn't happen since he never let her out of his sight.

Even at night, he would watch her outside through her window just to make sure she's ok. He would never watch her change but sometimes he had unwanted urges to kiss her or hug her for long periods of time so he could smell her floral scent which pleased him. He was no Dragon Slayer but he did have a decent nose for things. He thought over his predicament as he went back to deciding between jobs and he finally made his decision.

"It may just have to be the Cosplay one cause over on the maid one, there looking for a young blond." Hanako smiled as she ran over to Natsu which confused Toshirou as he glared at the Flame head. He didn't like when they were together but he had no reason to feel envy towards the Dragon Slayer since he did absolutely nothing to cause such an emotion within him.

"Natsu-kun, maybe you can go with the new girl Lucy on this mission!" Hanako told him while Natsu instantly shot up at the mention of a job and the blond in the same sentence.

"That's awesome Hana, because I was looking for a job to do with her," Natsu smiled as he read it with an evil grin. "It's perfect!"

Hanako took that chance to slowly depart the Dragon Slayer, She loved Natsu's enthusiasm, and she thought Lucy could be good for him ever since Lisanna died. This is just what he needs. As for the Cosplay café, what was she going to dress up as with so many popular options?

"Toshirou we have to figure out what we're going to wear, come-on!" Hanako announced as they left the Guild to figure it out to Toshirou's dismay and Marley's happiness.

If only they knew what was lurking in the shadows, this could be Fairy tail's worst foe yet.

Me-I hope you like my character and how I developed her story and brought it into the beginning since she is the main character throughout this arch, than comes Lucy which will be more like a love kind of thing in which Mirajane and Hanako team up for a matchmaking session in which love is in the air and Toshirou wants to admit his feelings but his love is ignoring his attempts. Poor Toshirou. I can't wait to see this arch in action and I hope the characters are enjoyable, and the Fairy Tail: Perfect For me chapter is being worked on as we speak and should be done within the next few days. Please Review!


End file.
